Five Nights at Freddy's (DRZ3D)
by DRZ3D
Summary: You are the the older brother "Rob" and you will learn that joking around telling your brother about Freddy and his Friends... was a bad mistake! {This story is about how the bite of 87 happen.}


Chapter 1 - Planning

IT WAS A JOKE, WE DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPEN IT JUST…

1987/8/01

Only fourteen days till my brothers birthday, and he's really excited he's going to be turning 11 and he really likes watching this tv show made a couple years ago called Freddy and Friends I think it was made in 1983… I don't know but he really likes the show, to be honest it's really creepy but what ever keeps my brother happy I'm all cool with it. He has the stuff animals of them in his room Freddy the bear, Chica the duck with a cupcake, Bonnie which is a purple bunny, and Foxy which is a fox that has a hook for a hand and has a pirate eye patch. My three best friends Nick, Tracy, Sam and than there's me Rob.

My parents came to later in the day and asked me, "what we should do for your brothers birthday"? And I'm like well you know how he likes the Freddy and Friends characters from that show right… Well we should do a theme of that for his birthday he would really love it, and if I'm right the same company that makes the old shows have animatronics now that look exactly the same as the characters off the show, but there is the ones that you can wear but I don't think that would be as cool. My mom said, "Hmm that's actually a good idea, though it might be costly but I'll see. Do you think your friends could help out if we need more help"? And I'm like yeah it shouldn't be a problem.

1987/8/03

The more closer we get the worse it gets… My brother can be a real pain in the butt, he keeps asking what am I getting for my birthday and I'm like NOTHING!, but he still bugs me. I was lucky to have my friends over today while I had to babysit my brother, it makes the day a lot easier and faster in away. Nick came up with an idea to tell a story to my brother about Freddy and his friends on how they will come alive at night and take you away with them and kill you… I thought that let's do it so I agreed on us all being a part in this story to Just so we can scare the pants off of him. So I called my brother into the kitchen and the story began…

My brother says to me "Okay um Rob why are we all here? Are you going to tell me what I'm getting for my birthday"? I said to him no we are here to tell you a story about a kid who was taken by Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and… Foxy in the woods and never was seen again. This kid loved- LOVED these stuff animals but came obsessed of them and one night he woke up to the sound of his dog barking and barking and barking. He got off his bed with a flash light and stood right there in front of his bed. And all of a sudden the dog went quite and the rain silence among the night when he heard the front door open and than noises of metal moving around doors shutting and opening, he started to get scared he called his mom but didn't get a reply. But everything in the kitchen went quite and the rain got louder, he ran up to his one door to the hall way and flash his flash light on and saw something yellow that moved back hiding its face he turned off his flash light and ran back to his bed when and when he got there he turned around and flashed his light back on and saw his closet doors move close to open, he got really curious and thought that his dog ran in there some how getting into the house so he ran up there and flashed his flash light in the closet when a giant red ripped up foxy robot screamed at him and bounced out and nocked him out cold...

That next day in the morning his mother and father reported there son and dog were missing. To this day the son and the dog have never been found…. THE END.

So what you think brother? - He just stood there looking at the stuff toy Freddy and he started crying and ran up to room. "Haha great job", Nick said to me. Hey man I'm good at coming with horror stories specially towards my brother, so what do you guy want to do because now we don't have my brother bugging us?

1987/8/04

Mom mom mom, it was a joke we just wanted to scare him a bit, he was following us everywhere and being really annoying so we came up with a story to tell him about Freddy and his friends. My mom says, "That's mean and not fare. Your brother looks up to you and loves to be with you and for you to be like that to him is not fare. And you probably made him not like them anymore, I already paid the amount for that company to come out for his birthday and I can't cancel it because I can't get my money back and It was expensive, so we are just going to make it good for your brother. You owe him big time". Damn okay I will go tell him it was a joke and I'm very sorry and see if he wants anything.

Hey brother what you been doing? I was wondering if you would like to do something?

My brother says, " What do you want Rob, I don't wanna thing with you. Your so mean that wasn't funny yesterday in front of your friends I had a scary nightmare about them!" I feel so bad brother I didn't mean for you to have nightmares about them it was only a joke a story and I didn't think you would actually fall for it… Its not real trust me. What would you like for a present? Brother replies "I don't want anything from you, just please leave me alone I don't want to talk to you."

-TO BE CONTINUED-

By: DRZ3D


End file.
